Automobile and truck doors are typically relatively heavy, constructed from sheet metal, fiberglass and plastic components fitted over the door frame. Window glass and other components such as power window drive motors can add to the weight of a vehicle door. Due to weight of such vehicle doors, the doors are typically mounted on a post or pillar at the front of the door opening with a pair of hinges. However, such dual point mounting is not desirable for every vehicle. For example, in the case of smaller, roadster-type vehicles it may be desirable to utilize a single point hinge to mount the vehicle doors due to space constraints and design considerations. In the case of such vehicles, it may also be desirable to utilize a hinge design that allows the vehicle door to be rotated further open than conventional hinge designs permit to facilitate entry and exit from the vehicle.
A vehicle door such as an automobile door may be opened and closed tens of thousands of times during the life of the vehicle. Often, the vehicle operator may lean on the door when it is in an open position and pull on the door when entering or exiting the vehicle. Consequently, over time, wear and strain on the door hinges may result in the door sagging. When this occurs, the door latch components may not be in proper alignment when the door is closed and the operator may have difficulty closing the door. Thus, there exists a need for a single point door hinge that is durable and adaptable for use on a roadster type vehicle.